


a soft afternoon

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [10]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, No Angst, POV Multiple, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, davenzi continues to be the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: anonymous: Salut mec, I headcanon strongly that matteo turns into a smile bean who should be protected at all costs whenever he is with David, could you do one with the boy and girl squad (you can even throw in Alex and Hans) seeing this change with matteo. Thank you!





	a soft afternoon

“He’s blushing! Look! Look, he’s blushing!” Matteo buried his head even further into David’s neck - attempting to save any shred of dignity he had left. David wrapped his arms up and around Matteo, bringing them closer than Hanna thought possible. It was a sweet sight, if not a little jarring to see. Just around a year ago, Matteo would have never been seen like this. His passive, shell-like exterior had become a defining feature for Matteo. It wasn’t a good exterior necessarily, but it was Matteo’s nonetheless. He used to breeze through life without so much as a passing glance at anybody else. His eyes were permanently glassy - zoned out and focusing on anything but the moment he was currently living in. He seemed empty back then. **  
**

Now, however, he almost always had a slight pink tint to his cheeks. When he smiled, it looked genuine and reached his eyes. He seemed present, fully aware of everything around him, as though the possibility of missing even a single second was too big a risk to take. Hanna couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat at the new Matteo. He was kinder, gentler, and more realized. Hanna was proud of him.

“You’re killing him!” David’s words were barely coherent through his laughs. Sam had fallen flat on her back, exhausted from laughing at the sight in front of her. Abdi was shaking David’s shoulder, rocking laughs out of the coupled up pair. Matteo emerged from his hiding spot in David’s neck in order to flip off his friends. They all laughed and smiled, understanding that there was no true anger behind his actions.

 

Mia watched as David stole glances at Matteo throughout the afternoon. Matteo was talking to Jonas, Carlos, and Abdi about something unimportant - all the while, David would smile to himself as he quickly looked to Matteo and then back towards everyone else. It was a subtle action that Mia herself wouldn’t have noticed if it weren’t for the fact that she used to do the exact same thing before becoming official with Alex. It was a way to remind yourself that you are here - now - with the person you love. As she inched her way closer to David, she could practically feel the love emitting from him. Mia was proud of him.

“Someone’s smitten.” Mia winked with her words and David’s blush deepened. Mia’s smile was beaming now, thoroughly filled to the brim with excitement and joy. “You’re a cute couple.”

“Yeah? Thank you.” Mia tilted her head when David tried to turn away, a little embarrassed. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder - calming him down.

“What? It’s true! You’re a cute couple!” David was smiling so widely that Mia wondered how one person could be so happy. She had been happy before - she had been over the moon at times in her life - but seeing David look at Matteo opened up something deep within Mia. It was a kind of happiness that most people can only hope to achieve. A fairytale kind of happiness. “You seem happy together.”

“Yeah, yeah, we are.” He was smiling, looking off somewhere else yet again. Mia followed his gaze straight to Matteo. “Really happy.”

 

Matteo was listening to Abdi recount some story pertaining to a party he had gone to with Jonas and Carlos. Matteo couldn’t attend, or rather he wouldn’t, seeing as David decided to come over that night.  Matteo was listening intently - laughing at the dumb decisions they made throughout the night and expressing how he would have gone but David wanted to watch a movie.

“And who could say no to that face?” Jonas filled in the rest of Matteo’s sentence while gesturing over to David. Matteo looked in his boyfriend’s direction, pleasantly surprised to see David already looking at him. Matteo offered up a small wave. David replicated the action before transforming the small wave into a middle finger midway through, prompting Matteo to flash him one in return. Jonas blew kisses in David’s direction, and David accepted them and placed them over his heart. In that moment, Jonas realized just how  _normal_  all of this felt. When had Matteo not been dating David? When had they not all been friends? He forgot that there was a time in which this couldn’t have been possible. The thought frightens Jonas - lingering on the what ifs - and so he re-enters the moment. Abdi’s story is still going on, but Jonas can only think about how lucky he is to have these people in his life. He thinks about how happy he is for Matteo and David. Jonas is proud of him.

 

When they finally get back to Matteo’s apartment, the pair are exhausted. David kicks off his shoes and flops down onto Matteo’s bed. Matteo soon copies him and within a matter of seconds they are tangled up together. David’s arm is swung over Matteo’s torso, planting soft kisses on his forehead.

“Mia said we’re a cute couple.”

Matteo’s eyes look up at David’s. To no surprise, David was already looking at him. “Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“Well,” Matteo smiles a little and scoffs. “She’s right.” David laughs at this, moving both of them as his body shook, and nods enthusiastically.

“I wasn’t going to be  _vain_  about it, but it’s true.” David leans down and kisses Matteo two times before letting Matteo tuck his head under David’s chin. “We are a ridiculously good looking couple.”

“Okay, okay, enough!” Matteo swats at David but quickly gives up. They fall into a comfortable silence. Matteo’s thoughts bounce around from one thing to the next, but they always lead back to him reflecting on this journey he’s been on. Not long ago he would have never thought this to be possible. He would have accepted a life of constant disappointment. Now, however, he could have what he wanted. Happiness was a real possibility, and it was here in his bed.

Matteo is proud of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
